everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalliope Airmis
Unpredictable, nervous, and weirdly interested in magic, Kalliope Airmis (sometimes referred to as Kal by her friends) is the daughter of the Glass Merchant from the Greek fairytale The Ill-Fated Princess. Character Personality First off, Kalliope is nervous. Very, very nervous. She's always playing with her hair, or biting her nails, and darting her eyes around. She looks like she's super paranoid, but she's not, she's just really not at ease when it comes to social interaction. She also can come off as eerie, or even creepy, because when she doesn't know what to say, she stares. And her eyes are super clear, so it's even more creepy. Of course, Kalliope doesn't creep people out on purpose but she can't help. Socially awkward and super not chill girl. She's also extremely superstitious. What very, very few people know is what her main hobby is : magic! Yes, magic. She learns magic all on her own, and she's started to really like that. (Probably because it makes her feel in control of something? Eh, who knows.) But her main goal with learning magic is trying to change the next Princess ' "ill-fate". Oh, and also curse the people who annoy her. She does that. Well, no, she doesn't because a) she isn't well-versed enough in magic and b) it wouldn't help her vaguely-creepy-girl image. (Not that she really cares anymore at this point, though.) However, she already fake-cursed people because they annoyed her. Really, she did. Kalliope is also very methodical and business-savvy. And when I say "organized", it's almost on an unhealthy level. Her part of the dorm is impeccably tidy and clean, and Kalliope wants all of her surroundings to be tidy... to the point where she spends hours and hours tidying everything, until she's finally satisfied. As for the business, she's very interested in selling techniques and economy. She keeps a tight grip on her wallet but is willing to open it for what little friends she has. She's fairly unpredictable, too. One second, she can be more or less calm, and the other she'll be yelling at you. And when she's angry, she tends to, um... break things. And she can get angry quite fast. Fortunately, Kal's bouts of anger are always very short and it's easy to calm her down. Appearance One has to admit, Kalliope is pretty. Long, straight brown hair, smooth olive skin and blue-grey, almost transparent eyes. Her color scheme is mostly comprised of blues, whites and silvers. Her motifs include glass shards, mostly, and coins. Fairytale – The Ill-Fated Princess How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ill-Fated_Princess How does Kalliope come into it? Kalliope is the daughter of the Glass Merchant, Phoebe, and her husband Basil, along with her younger brother Aleksis. Her childhood was really nothing special. She grew up in a mostly business-orientated (and superstitious to the max) family. (Maybe TBA) Relationships Family Mother : Phoebe Airmis Phoebe is a very down-to-earth, business-orientated woman who knows how to handle a situation. She really wants Kal to take her business after her, but she's so unpredictable that Phoebe wonders if it's really a good idea... :insert thinking emoji: Father : Basil Airmis TBA... one day uwu Younger brother : Aleksis Airmis (10 y/o) She dotes over her little brother~ Both get along relatively well, despite Al's protests that he doesn't want to be treated like a child anymore :3 Friends Bayram Nartanesi Honestly, Bays wouldn't even have noticed her if they hadn't both ended in detention at the same time. (Bays for not giving his assignment in time and Kal for having broken something... again.) They chatted because they didn't have much else to do and somehow it clicked. Bays doesn't miss an occasion to make fun of of Kal's really poor skills at cooking, and Kal retorts by making fun of Bays' sometimes less-than-good jokes. Clio Moira The next Ill-Fated Princess and Kalliope's roommate. Both get along quite well, and Kalliope can't help but feel sorry for Clio's bad luck (because yes, Clio's probably the most unlucky person around) Pet TBA Romance Nope~ Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Airmis" is a Greek variant of the name "Hermes", who is the Greek god of trade (seemed fitting for a future merchant) *Kalliope can't cook. Anything she tries to make ends up burnt up. *... i really wanna fill this trivia pls help Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Ill-Fated Princess